Found Separated and Gone Again
by Hellsgun EmmortalDead
Summary: Jonah and Kathrine go into ancient Egypt and find King Tut and along the way run into the famous Time Wrap Trio team. But Tut has been missing for the last several years, is the reason because Jonah is actually the lost boy king himself?
1. Chapter 1

Jonah and Kathrine go into ancient Egypt and find King Tut and along the way run into the famous Time Wrap Trio team. But Tut has been missing for the last several years, is the reason because Jonah is actually the lost boy king himself?

Chapter 1

xXx

_This is ridiculous_ Jonah thought. He was being thrown over board of his own ship into a swarming crocodile infested river and he couldn't even tell them to stop. _Oh wait _its just his friends getting thrown overboard. He just couldn't talk because he lost the elucidator and The Book was mixing up the translations. Jonah watched as the crew took Katherine, Sam, Fred and Joe was tied and lifted over the side of the ship.

Jonah had to do something, he couldn't just stand by as his friends and sister become chow chow. Jonah stood and to the surprise of the Royal adviser he got out of the high chair and stood to where the guard could see him. The guard held his friends still half over the edge and looked at the Pharaoh.

Jonah held his hand up. The guard instantly dropped the kids and they groaned in pain. _A simple 'thank you for saving our lives Jonah' would have worked._ Jonah pointed to himself then the high chair and lifted his arm out, the guard picked him up by the armpits and sat the boy king back in his throne. Jonah swirled his fingers around and the hostage were cut free, the kids rubbed their wrist and smiled at each other. They looked up at the Pharaoh but then their heads were yanked down by the guards.

The Royal adviser looked crossed, he flttered his eyes from the boy in the throne and the kids before him. He cleared his throat posing to seem important. "You should consider yourselves lucky the Pharoah saved your lives. However, less this does not make you free. In fact," his eyes seem to bug out, Joe did not like this at all. Katherine also had a bed feeling. "You will be slaves for the Pharoah's for the rest of your lives."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hesitate, check out the poll on my profile page and leave awesome reviews too!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you _miss elf, rubyblue100, AklFin2_****. You guys and girls are awesome fans. And thank you Beethoven for making me the exception XD. Yall's reviews keep me going, onto the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Fred fainted on the spot, Sam shook more than an earthquake could shatter a city and Joe had no idea what to do except stare fear struck at the blade on his throat. Katherine was nothing like the boys... she out right screamed in terror.

"Jonah! This is enough! Make them stop!"

"Silence wench!" Hutsnot said. All the kids were silenced. Jonah still did not know how to talk. He rubber his throat and instantly Hutsnot was kneeling for his King. "Is there something a matter with your neck my liege? Shall I have the royal physician look you over upon docking?"

"More like mummify him the moment we get on land," Sam said through clicking teeth. The Royal Adviser glared at the slaves. He turned back to the guard and whispered, "we do not need these peasants infiltrating and poisoning the Pharaoh. Take them to be disposed of." The guard nodded and returned to his place, he waved to the guards and the slaves to the back of the Pharaoh's sight.

"Sire?" Jonah looked up at the Royal Adviser, Hutsnot Maq Acur once said his whole name but Jonah improvised with 'Big Nosed Talksalot'. "Sire. Upon arriving so late you'll have the servant change you attire and then get on with the perquisite Coronation Ceremony."

Jonah could only nod. _Darn those wild desert cactus juice._

"Excellent Sire, and then we shall do something about your throat. Perhaps just pulling it out would make it hurt no more." The way Hutsnot said it Jonah thought he meant it but then two servants came forward and started handing him food into his mouth. Jonah shrugged and sat relaxed in his throne, _maybe the Egyptians are the ones who invented crude humor, _he stupidly thought.

Flash background

Joe sat on his stomach on the bed drawing his paper was in-scripted with eraser marks and scribble. Needless to say he couldn't draw, not even a pizza. Fred had no issues eating pizza's though, the refrigerator was now empty. Sam played the game trying to block Fred's view but ended up crashing them both.

"See! Look what you did. I was going for a world record." Fred shouted.

"The only world record you have is stuffing your face faster than you can chew," Joe laughed. He yelped when he was hit with a shoe. "Hey watch it Fred!" While he threw a returning pillow at him.

"The master does as he wants," Fred pounded on his chest. "And for my first decree for messing up the Awesome Master's world record you Samanathan Frey El Junior-"

"What the heck is with the name?" Sam and Joe smirked.

"Silence! You shall be thrown in the river and executed."

"Oh I'd like to see you try." Sam couldn't contain his laugh anymore. Fred jumped on top of him and pulled the blankets dragging Joe along with them. They hustled around until Joe said the magic words. "Uh oh."

Fred kept hitting Sam curled up in the ball while asking, "what uh oh? There isn't any blood yet."

"No. You guys, look."

The book laid wide open on the floor green swirls sucking the boys into its bindings.

"Ahhhh!" They all screamed Fred yelled before they were gone, "Sam you owe me pizza!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Another awesome update in the new year. Review. Eat pie. Plan for world domination.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Joe POV

The moment we got off the boat they threw us in a damp, dark, secluded hole with no food, no means of escape but the least they could have done was given us tape to shut up Fred.

"Ahhhhh! Im too young to die! There are so many things I haven't done yet! Babes! Beach palooza! Puberty! My lunch for next century! Whose gonna eat all that yogurt but me!"

"Excuse me but did you say puberty? Isn't that the one thing you should be happy your gonna miss?!" I shouted a little overboard frustration and panicked.

"What?! And miss the babes, staying out all hours; going to parties and did I mention babes?"

"Yes. Thrice already." Sam said devoided of emotion. He most likely recluses to himself to panicked on the inside of his big brain otherwise he would be right up there with Fred. Fred waved it off continuing his confused rant. "I could have gone to the hottest parties with the cool guys. Oh man we don't know what we're missing. First our licenses, our own cars then we meet girls and get into a little-"

"Wait! Wait, wait." I couldn't bare to hear the next part. "Since you seem to have forgotten that stuff wouldn't have happened anyways for another few years who in the Sam heck is even thinking about doing 'that' with girls?!" I air quoted.

"Relax. I was gonna say booze until you cut me off. We'll be able to drink til we're full of beer."

"Hmm," Sam cleared his throat and past experience told me he was going to say something sarcastically. "Die in a pit or die from over alcohol abuse, well in which either case we don't have a choice now do we!?" He started hyperventilating and squeezed himself into a ball. Yep, I knew it was coming.

Katherine walked over to where she generally heard Fred's and Sam's voices and smacked them both on top off the head although she had to stup up to get Fred and the wall the first time attempting Sam she got the message across.

"Ou! What'd ya do that for!"

"Hey! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You were whining nonsense and you just aren't helping sitting there," she pointed to both of them. "If were gonna get outta then we need a plan."

"Oh yeah half pint," Fred laughed. "And what plan do you have?"

Katherine crossed her arms annoyed he called her that. She normally would have argued but she had a better idea. "Give me your shoe."

"What? Why?"

"Fred, just do it," I said.

"Joe!" He said astonished. "Why are we even listening to this little kid? She's not even half my height!"

"Fred! If you have a better plan then by all means share it with us; otherwise just give her the shoe! I am hungry, annoyed. I want to go home and get some real food and a hot long shower. We can't do that stuck in a pit!"

Fred grumbled lightly but handed over his shoe anyway. Katherine nodded then preceded to untie the lace and stuffed the smelly shoe into Fred's face. He twirled around then collapsed from the smell. Sam and I both felt our mouths drop.

"Why-"

"I didn't know Fred's stink power could do that." Sam said. "I now have a secret weapon."

"Alright. Boy with common sense, here. Climb on top of him. Boy with foggy glasses climb on his back." Drill Katherine instructed.

I don't know why she had to know Fred out, now how we supposed to drag him out? But now at least he wasn't complaining making weight jokes and he was a pretty go stepping ladder. His back was going to hurt in the morning.

"Why are you on top?" I asked Katherine as she stepped on my shoulder the wrong way.

"Because I'm a girl and girls escape first. And- if one of tried to,touch me in the wrong place I would have to drop you."

"As if your old enough to even know about that sort of stuff." Sam wheezed between her pulling on her hair.

When she reached the top she had to bang open the trap door and we almost restarted our make shift ladder. We used Fred's shoe lace to drag him after us.

"Now what do we do? We still need to find The Book and mummy boy. Katherine?" I looked around and the girl was no where in sight. "Great. Make that three missing."

Katherine ran around the corner and dunked a bowl of water on top of Fred. He sputtered and yelled crazily, Sam covered his mouth before he alerted the guards.

Katherine dropped the bowl and dusted her hands. "Let's go."

I couldn't help but look at her with the weird stare down. "Something tells me you've done this kind of this an awful lot."

"And that weird feeling is correct. I say we go that way." She started ahead of us without waiting. Sam grabbed the wound soldier by the arm pits and I took the other side. "I am the only one thinking she's hiding something?"

"No." The said in unison.

"I know one thing though. I want my shoe back and when that brat isn't looking she's gonna get payback real bad. Ouch!" His shoe came flying back at him hitting him square in the face.

"Come in ladies. I gotta go rescue my brother again."

* * *

><p><strong>Almost 1000 words this chapter. I'm smooth haha<strong>


End file.
